Alerya James
Alerya James is a character appearing on War of the Ancient Races: Volume II. She contributed a total of 68 posts and earned a +1 karma before becoming inactive Her character biography is: GENERAL Birth Name: Alerya Jean James Race: Vampire Age: 21 when she was turned into a vampire. Gender: Female Occupation: at the moment, no job. Birthplace: London, England Current Location: A small town in southern France Family Relations: - Weapon: doesn't carry any on her person, unless she feels the need, but has a curved sword and a few hand guns lying around.. Other Items Owned: stuff…lots of stuff.. BACKGROUND Personality: a bit hot-tempered, spends more time watching and listening to others, studying them if you will, then voicing her own opinion, when she feels like she is being attacked, she will fight back, verbally or physically.. Detailed History: Alerya James was in Finland where a family member of hers lived, for a concert where she made the fatal mistake -not knowing any better of course- of meeting Jaran; who coincidentally was there to see the same band, or so he said. Once out of the highly acclaimed Helsinki bar, she and Jaran walked the streets talking, she felt she could trust him oddly enough. That was, until he led her down an alleyway as a 'short-cut' back to her hotel. That was where he changed her into a vampire. He had played like he was more then a little intoxicated, as she most certainly was. She knew something didn't feel right as they stopped, in the middle of the ally, and he made some cheesy remark about the moon and her eyes. Had her mind not been in a haze from the drinks she had consumed, she might have laughed and left the ally, but since the alcohol did what it willed, he leaned to kiss her as she thought, going for something different instead. He did it more out of some spite; turning her into a vampire, where it came from he had no idea., and also liking her enough to possibly seeing her as a potential life mate, as the life of a vampire was a very lonesome one most of the time. Alerya was then taken to Jaran's humble castle in the French countryside, where they stayed for nearly a century, enjoying each others company at times, and at others, despising each other. Which is how Alerya ended up getting a small scar on the back of her hand, and just under the jaw of her left cheek. After a monstrous fight, she fled the castle, swearing that she would never return or even lay eyes on Jaran again. In her state of confusion and anger towards her maker, her senses did not pick up on the vampire hunter until it was almost too late. Thus the scar on the back of her hand was not normal, well, nothing was to be considered 'normal' to vampires, but the scar held a silver-ish look to it, where the liquid silver had been injected under her skin. Had it not been for Jaran coming to his senses and coming to find her when he did, she would have 'died', ending her vampiric life. The scar under her jaw was from the same night, a blade forged just for the use of killing vampires. Since Jaran had been her maker, and a strong vampire, she had inherited many things younger vampires could only dream of. Alerya stood in an airport, in Japan, waiting to get on her next plane to America. She and Jaran had another fight, and she was solely sure she could never stand to look at him again. She would have these fits. Normally hiding in Paris for a few weeks, until she and Jaran both cooled off from the fight, then she would return from the castle, and if she didn't return soon enough, Jaran would go looking for her. Since he had many enemies and killing one of the vampires Jaran had made (Alerya) would be the easiest way to make him mad, Jaran always kept Alerya under his watchful blue eyes. She really learned to rely on Jaran for her survival and his companionship. After what seemed days, her plane finally landed in Honolulu, Hawaii. She was too tired to get on another plane, and she figured she was far enough away from Jaran for now. Half way around the world was plenty of space, until he decided to track her down again…. Fears: Spiders, killing innocent humans, needles, Strengths: picking out the 'bad' people of life, in a more literal way, she is a very strong vampire, having the ability to react quickly and rationally to a situation. Weaknesses: sunlight for long amounts of time, other things that will develop with the character.. Likes: her life in France…most of the time, the night, the moon and stars reflecting off the ocean, rain, loves music, flowers, especially roses … Dislikes: rude people, people who can't take a hint, lies, broken promises, fighting.. APPEARANCE Facial Appearance: Slightly more rounded face, deathly pale skin, bright emerald green eyes, some freckles across her cheeks, Clothing: a wide assortment, but she keeps up with the styles, and just wears what she likes whether it is a 'style' at the moment or not.. Build: five foot four inches, slim, hardly any excess fat, a little bit of muscle, long brunette hair that goes to her mid back, and is normally stick straight or curled with long side swept bangs. Marks/Scars: The scar under her left jaw, and the silver-ish scar on the back of her right hand. Role play Sample: I hate putting up a sample, just read something that I have posted, or read the history section above… Category:Characters Category:Vampires